powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Don Dogoier
"Gokai Green!" Don Dogoier (ドン･ドッゴイヤー, Don Doggoiyā), better known in the crew as "Doctor" (博士, Hakase) is Gokai Green of the Gokaigers. Biography A man with a overly-cautious set of mind that has an alarmist attitude. He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. He met the Gokaigers when Luka disguised herself to convinced Don to fix the immobile Gokai Galleon, which had been knocked out of working order after a fight with Zangyack forces (not in those words though). However, Don had wanted posters of the then-three-man Gokaiger team nailed to the doorway of his humble shack and ran out on Luka. However, Don was not one to go back on his word and scaled up the Gokai Galleon by himself, and was appauled at the state of things the Gokaigers lived in, which was a place where trash and dirty clothes reigned king. He then tidied things up for them and cooked them a hearty and healthy meal for the crew (all in a matter of seconds). After turning the Gokai Galleon back on, he is given the nickname "Doctor" by Marvelous, "because he is always operating". Unlike the rest of his teammates, who are considered highly dangerous and formidable opponents by the Space Empire Zangyack, Don was considered nothing to worry about and had a measly bounty of just 1000 Zagin. However, it is due to his quick thinking and rare brain power that compliments Marvelous' reckless attitude. Inventions from his calm judgment and clear brain often end up saving the team when they're in trouble. In the series, it was thanks to Don's newfound courage and his resolve to become stronger that allowed the Gokaigers to utilize the powers of both the Magirangers and the Gekirangers. An act of mercy When Navi told the Gokaigers they would have to offer help in order to find their next greater power, Don joined with Joe in looking for a good deed to do, resulting in them having to deal with a transvestite after they give back a ring that he dropped on the sidewalk. It was Luka and Ahim who discovered the latest former Sentai hero, which resulted in the Gokaigers gaining the greater power of GoGo-V. That is, after the foiled Basco's attempt to get it. An Unusual Gokai Change While out shopping, Don and Luka responded to a scene where Action Commander Regaeru and his troops were attacking a foreigner. All six Gokaigers joined up to engage the enemy, with the main five changing into the Flashmen while Gokai Silver escorts the foreigner to safety. In an act of desperation when Gokai Green and Gokai Yellow prevent his escape, Regaeru used his Reversal Beam to switch the minds of Don and Luka before retreating. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, as Gai felt that he saw the foreigner from somewhere before, the astonished crew members were figuring how to get Don and Luka back to normal. Luka (inside Don's body) decided to go out with Don (inside Luka's body) forcing herself to tag along. During their shopping spree, Luka chased off two boys harassing two high school girls; in return, the girls exchanged phone numbers and took pictures of themselves with him - Luka took much delight in it to Don's dismay. But things got worse for Don when two mobster-style men chased after her, only to find out the two were actually jewelers who wanted to hire Luka for her exquisite taste in quality jewelry before Luka got rid of them. Luka asked Don why she didn't jump to the next building during the chase, he was shocked to realize that Don was more concerned about the well being of Luka's body. Back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Gai remembered that the foreigner was the president of a western country, and that a world peace conference was being held today. The crew figured out that Regaeru's plan was to switch the minds of Zugormin units with the state heads in attendance, causing all nations to unconditionally surrender to the Zangyack Empire. Calling Luka and Don, the Gokai Galleon crew arrived at the peace conference as Regaeru was about to switch the world leaders' minds. All guns blazing, the Gokaigers kicked Regaeru and his troops out of the building before Gokai Yellow and Gokai Green finished off the Action Commander with their Gokai Scramble variation. As a side effect, the duo returned back to normal, but an enlargement beam revived and grew Regaeru. Gokaioh andGoujyujin double-teamed the Action Commander before Hurricane Gokaioh finished him off with the Gokai Fuurai Attack. Later, when Don's date with the two school girls ended terribly due to his dullness, Luka cheered him up by telling him he was cool in a strange sort of way. When Don asked what was cool about him as they return to the ship, Luka sluged him in the stomach to shut him up. The GokaiGalleon Buster Following the Gokaigers' defeat at the hands of Basco, Don attempted to develop a weapon to help his shipmates. Later, on his way from picking up some take-out food, Doc met a struggling teenage boy practicing his soccer skills so he can be put on the team for their next game. Inspired by the boy's determination, Doc wished the boy good luck before heading back to the ship to continue his engineering work. The next day, Gokai Green tested out his modified Gokai Gun, which had an additional Gokai Cylinder built onto it, when he is ambushed by Action Commander Shieldon and his troops. The other four Gokaigers arrived on the scene to dispatch the Gormin, but Shieldon proved himself to be invincible by using his Thick Face Shield to deflect their Gokai Slash attacks, along with the finishing attacks of J.A.K.Q.'s Big Bomber and the Dynamen's New Super Dynamite. Gokai Green's modified Gokai Gun also proved to be ineffective against the shield as its Gokai Cylinders exploded from the strain, forcing the Gokaigers to use the Kakuranger Keys to escape. Later, depressed by his failed project, Doc returned to the park to find the boy also depressed at the fact that he did not make the starting lineup. While restoring the boy's confidence and practicing with him, Doc was again inspired when the boy mentioned that teamwork was important for a team to win. Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Doc asked his shipmates for their weapons to create a better weapon. Captain Marvelous and the others gave Doc their gear so he could get to work despite his warning that they could be attacked by Zangyack while unarmed. As feared, Shieldon and his Zugormin attacked the Gokai Galleon the next day. While four of the main Gokaigers fend off the attackers, Doc tried to quickly finish the weapon before Gai pointed out that the weapon's frame resembles the Ohré Bazooka. With that realization, and remembering Goro Hosino (OhRed†)'s parting words to them of using his team's power for such a crisis, Doc used the Ohranger Keys to infuse the Ohrangers' Greater Power into his weapon. Gokai Green entered the battle with the newly-completed weapon, christened the Gokai Galleon Buster, and the Gokaigers vaporize Shieldon with its Rising Strike attack. Shieldon was revived by the growth beam, prompting the Gokaigers to form Hurricane GokaiOh and fight the shieldless Action Commander. Despite his injury, Gokai Silver joins in the fight with GoZyuJin before Hurricane GokaiOh destroys Shieldon. Later, the boy told Doc that despite not making the starting eleven, he will continue to work hard to make the field next time. The rest of the crew noticed that Doc is noticeably more confident than usual, as he accomplished what he set out to do this time. Captain Marvelous, however, reminded Doc to re-attach the Gokai Cylinders back into their other weapons. The Legendary Hero, Don Dogoier Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the crew was shocked to find Doc in a magazine, labeled as a hero who was said to have died defeating the an evil planet-eating dragon. Doc apologized for lying that he was a refugee from a Zangyack planet while admitting that he had no memory of doing such a thing. In hopes of regaining his memory, Doc dined at a fancy restaurant with Luka, Gai, and Ahim where the story of how he joined the Gokai Galleon crew was revealed. Soon after, on their way to find dessert, the pirates were attacked by Damaras as Captain Marvelous and Joe arrived, the latter recognizing their foe. Transforming to fight him, the Gokaigers found themselves outmatched as Damaras lived up to his reputation as the Zangyack Empire's greatest warrior. They attempt to fall back, but Basco and Sally blocked their only escape route. As the others were taken out by Basco and Sally, GokaiRed was defeated by Damarasu. Basco then incinerated the others as Doc was knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous to have him executed, while Basco took his Mobilate and Ranger Key. Left alone, Doc was horrified that all his friends were lost. On the Gokai Galleon, Doc was distraught over the loss of his friends and admitted to Navi that he made up the magazine article that portrayed him as a hero as a joke. As he remembered when Marvelous first gave him his Mobilate, a message from Damaras came over the monitor announcing Marvelous's execution and the later subjugation of Earth. Doc was ready to give up claiming he can't defeat Damaras although he wanted to, and Navi reminded him of when he first came aboard and learnt how to fight in his own way and how the team always covered for each other. With that, Doc was inspired and arrives on Earth just before Marvelous is executed. While Doc held off the Gormin, Navi arrived and freed Marvelous. After Marvelous was freed, Doc admitted he hasn't thought any further ahead when suddenly Joe, Luka, Ahim and Gai turn up and reveal they were saved from Basco's attack by Sally. Damaras realized he's been betrayed too late as he is literally stabbed in the back by Basco. After taunting Damaras that he should not have underestimated Doc, he left assuring the Gokaigers he only helped them so they can collect the last two greater powers. After changing, the Gokaigers defeat the Dogormin with an all-green Gokai Change, with Don becoming the original green, Midorenger. Damaras confronted them and they fought him. Don and Marvelous combined their final wave attacks. The team then assembled the Gokai Galleon Buster and after the red charge failed to take him down, a green charge finished the job. He was then enlarged by Insarn, and proved more than a match for Gokaioh and Goujyujin however Doc assured everyone they can win. Summoning MagiDragon, Pat Striker, GaoLion, Fuuraimaru and Machalcon, the Gokaigers form Kanzen GokaiOh and hit Damaras with the Gokai Kanzen Super Burst which finally destroyed him. Aboard the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers enjoy dinner as Doc apologized for his joke. However the others assured him he truly is a hero before asking for seconds, causing Don to say "You could at least treat me like a hero!" Super Hero Taisen When Marvelous takes control of Dai-Zangyack and leads them in battle against Kamen Riders, Don and Joe join with Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend), who is looking for Marvelous' treasure, and Hina Izumi, a friend of Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO), in finding out. They eventually meet the crew of the time-travelling DenLiner. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Video Game appearances Gokaiger had two video games released during its run, Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai!. Gokai Green appeared with his team in both of them. Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross to be added Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Gathered Transformation! 35 Sentai! to be added Personality He is a pacifist who causes trouble because he wants to avoid fighting. When frightened, Don will cower behind either Luka or Joe, but mostly Luka, often resulting in an elbow to the stomach. Gokai Green - Gokai Changes= :Main Article: Gokai Changes As a Gokaiger, Gokai Green has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for green or black, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. - Clover King= *Clover King (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick - DenziGreen= *DenziGreen (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch - Green2= *Green2 (Episode 19, 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - Green Flash= *Green Flash (Episode 19, 27) **Prism Kaiser - Green Sai= *Green Sai (Episode 12, 30) **Sai Cutters - DragonRanger= *DragonRanger (Episode 17) **Zyusouken - ShishiRanger= *Shishiranger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 45, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Phantom Star: Mist Hiding ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - OhGreen= *OhGreen (Episode 12, 22, 31) **Weapons ***Square Crushers ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Crusher ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack - Green Racer= *Green Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack - GingaGreen= *GingaGreen (Episode 11, 13, 20, 43, 47) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba ****Kiba Shot **Attacks ***Fluttering of a Storm ***Hurricane Gust ***Flash of Ginga - GoGreen= *GoGreen (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash - TimeGreen= *TimeGreen (Episode 24, 39, 40, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Nine ***Press Re-Freezer ***Vector End: Beat Defender - DekaGreen= - DekaGreen SWAT Mode= *DekaGreen SWAT Mode (Episode 51) **D-Revolver }} - MagiGreen= *MagiGreen (Episode 1, 3, 43, 49) **Transformation Devices ***MagiPhone **Weapons ***MagiStick ****Axe **Spells ***Jii Magika ***Jinga Maguna ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai **Attacks ***Green Ground - Go-On Green= *Go-On Green (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Weapons ***Self-Changing Mantan Gun ***Bridge Axe **Attacks ***Axe Touring - Shinken Green= *Shinken Green (Episode 1, 12, 16, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash }} - Black Rangers= - GoggleBlack= *GoggleBlack (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaBlack= *DynaBlack (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32, 51) **Black Art of Delivery **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - ChangeGriffon= *ChangeGriffon (Episode 35, 49, 51) **Weapons ***Change Sword **Attacks ***Griffin Attack ***Griffin Magma Galaxy - Black Mask= *Black Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura - Black Turbo= *Black Turbo (Episode 9, 14, 51) **Combination Attack - FiveBlack= *FiveBlack (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 42) **Weapons ***Power Cutter ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Black Condor= *Black Condor (Episode 9, 28) **Bringer Sword - MammothRanger= *MammothRanger (Episode 11, 14, 45) **Mothbreaker - NinjaBlack= *NinjaBlack (Episode 21, 32, 44, 46) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru - MegaBlack= *MegaBlack (Episode 24, 34, 39, 51) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ****Mega Magnum ****Mega Shot ***Mega Rod ***Multi Attack Rifle ***Battle Riser **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 2 - GaoBlack= *GaoBlack (Episode 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword - AbareBlack= *AbareBlack (Episode 29) **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno - Bouken Black= *Bouken Black (Episode 21) **Weapons ***Radial Hammer ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Hammer Break ***Hyper Concrete - Black Lion= *Black Lion Rio (Episode 42) - Gosei Black= *Gosei Black (Episode 22) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Rockrush }} - Other Colors= - FivePink= *FivePink (male version) (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Five Blaster - OhRed= *OhRed (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) **Star Riser - Signalman= *Signalman (Episode 37) **Weapons ***Signizer **Attacks ***Signal Slash - TimeBlue= *TimeBlue (Episode 45) - GaoSilver= *GaoSilver (Episode 18) **Gao Hustler Rod - HurricaneYellow= *HurricaneYellow (Episode 44) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - KabutoRaiger= *KabutoRaiger (Episode 2, 24, 41, 47, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Weapons ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru ***Horn Breaker ***Double Connection Double Gadget **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance - AbareKiller= *AbareKiller (Gokaiger vs. Gavan) - DekaRed= *DekaRed (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger/40) **Hybrid Magnum - MagiRed= *MagiRed (Stageshow) - Zubaan= - Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode= *Zubaan Sacred Sword Mode (Episode 51) }} - GekiRed= *GekiRed (Stageshow) - GekiViolet= *GekiViolet (Episode 4, 7, 33) **Geki Infusion - Gosei Red= *Gosei Red (Episode 2, 48) **Transformation Devices ***Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder **Gosei Cards ***Twistornado **Weapons ***Gosei Blaster }} - Kamen Rider OOO= * (Super Hero Taisen) - Metal Heroes= * (Super Hero Taisen Z) }} - Gold Mode= card.]] :As shown in cards, Gokai Green, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Green Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Green's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than his 33 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) }} Ranger Key The is Don's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Gokai Green. Whereas the keys of the 34 Sentai were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Great Legend War, the origin of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed AkaRed had a role in their creation. As with the other Gokaiger Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Gokaigers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and mecha for different functions and attacks. During the Gokaigers' Christmas Eve battle, Gai borrowed the Gokai Green Ranger Key and the Gokai Red key and merged them into the Gokai Christmas Ranger Key, allowing him to assume a special hybrid form of Gokai Red and Gokai Green called Gokai Christmas. Gokai Christmas Ranger Key.jpg|Gokai Christmas Ranger Key Gokai-christmas.png|Gokai Christmas This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other Gokaigers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Don confronted and defeated the puppet Gokai Green. Bounty His bounty is initially 100 but this is eventually raised to 1,000. This is then raised even further to 5,000. And yet further to 10,000. And again to 300,000, boosted due to his part in slaying Damaras, which is the same amount as Gai's bounty. Behind the scenes Portrayal and suit actor Yasuhiro Takeuchi.]] Don Dogoier is portrayed by . Prior to the series, Shimizu specifically said he wanted to be TimeGreen but not just because he liked Timeranger; his family was friends to the family of Masahiro Kuranuki, who portrayed Sion (the very first alien Sentai hero and another Green), and he wanted to do it in honor of him. Kazuki Shimizu also appeared as himself in A Day of One Hero, a mockumentary centering around his role as Don. When Don and Luka switched bodies in Ep. 27: A More Than Usual Gokai Change, Don was portrayed by . As Gokai Green, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gosei Red in Tensou Sentai Goseiger and later served as suit actor for Blue Buster in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Dub names In the Korean dub of Gokaiger entitled Power Rangers Captain Force, which aired in South Korea, Don as with the rest of the first five Gokaigers keeps his name (likely because they are not from Earth and thus don't have normal Japanese names), while his Ranger designation is Captain Green. Notes *Unlike the other main Gokaigers, Don is not the first Green who is an alien: he was preceded by Timeranger's Sion. **Amazingly, Kazuki Shimizu (Don's actor) is family friends with Masahiro Kuranuki (the actor of Sion), with both coming from the same town. *He is the only member of the core 5 Gokaigers not known to have lost a friend or family member. However, as it is known that his home planet was destroyed by Zangyack, it can be assumed that he did lose some friends and family. Counterpart notes *Don shares a few things in common with 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to not have a counterpart from every previous Sentai team, the other two being Ahim and Gai. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same gender as them, the other being Marvelous. **He is one of two Gokaigers to possess a ninja counterpart from a non-ninja Sentai team, the other being Luka. In Don's case, his is DynaBlack from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. **He and Joe each have a counterpart played by Kenji Ohba. In Don's case, his is Battle Kenya from Battle Fever J. **He and Luka each have a counterpart played by Yukio Itou. In Don's case, his is Midorenger from Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. **He and Ahim share the same amount of different colored counterparts (4). **He and Gai share the same amount of Red Ranger counterparts (1). *Ironically, even though Don is a pacifist who serves as a comic relief, most of his counterparts (DenziGreen, GoggleBlack, DynaBlack, Green2, ChangeGriffon, Green Flash, Black Mask, Black Turbo, Black Condor, MammothRanger, ShishiRanger, NinjaBlack, OhGreen, MegaBlack, GingaGreen, GoGreen, GaoBlack, KabutoRaiger, Bouken Black, GekiViolet, and Gosei Black) were the "tough and serious guys" of their groups. **His comedic counterparts include Midorenger, Clover King, Battle Kenya, Green Sai, FiveBlack, Green Racer, TimeGreen, AbareBlack, DekaGreen, MagiGreen, Go-On Green, and Shinken Green. *''Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan'' is the only Sentai team where Don does not have a counterpart. *2 of Don's counterparts (KabutoRaiger and GekiViolet) are neither Green nor Black Rangers. Coincidentally, both of these Rangers come from post-anniversary Sentai teams. *3 Green Rangers (DragonRanger, Shurikenger, and Mele) and 6 Black Rangers (Black Bison, KingRanger, Black Knight, DekaMaster, Rio, and Go-On Black) are not Don's counterparts. **Out of these, Don has only transformed into DragonRanger (17) and Rio (42). *While MegaBlack is technically the leader of Denji Sentai Megaranger ''and Don's main Gokai Change for this team, Captain Marvelous continues to act as figurehead whenever the Gokaiger change into this team. Out of all the Gokaigers, Don has the least amount of leader counterparts, as Joe and Gai have none. **However, in ''Ep. 34: Dream Comes True, Don as MegaBlack appears in the center during the Megaranger change. *Don is the only male Gokaiger to have any Additional Ranger counterparts, as all of Marvelous and Joe's counterparts are part of their respective teams' primary groups and all of Gai's counterparts are Sixth Rangers. Out of all the Gokaigers, he has the most Additional Ranger counterparts (Green Sai, KabutoRaiger, AbareBlack, GekiViolet, and Go-On Green). *He is also the only Gokaiger to have more then one counterpart played by the same actor. In this case, GoggleBlack and DynaBlack are both played by Jyunichi Haruta. Gokai Change notes *Don is the only male Gokaiger who has transformed into more than one Extra Hero. External links *TV Asahi's page on Don Dogoier *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Green *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Green's Mobilate *TV Asahi's page on Gokai Green's Ranger Key *TV Asahi's page on the Gokai Racer *Don Dogoier at the Kamen Rider Wiki *Don Dogoier at the Metal Heroes Wiki Category:Sentai Green Category:Child Category:Intellect Category:Gokaigers Category:Space Pirate Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Super Rangers